1. Field of the Invention
The field relates generally to a device and method for monitoring of the health of a person's limbs. More specifically, some embodiments relate to the analysis of data affecting the health of an amputee's limb. Some embodiments are targeted towards monitoring a limb through the use of a socket liner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Through the use of ever improving technology, amputees are finding more ways to function through the use of prosthetic devices. Often an amputee uses a socket placed over a limb which is thereby attached to the prosthetic device. The prosthesis may function as a leg, arm, foot, or hand for the amputee.
Use of sockets, however, may cause irritation, volumetric shrinkage and other adverse reactions to the user. Often liners, socks, sleeves, and other limb coverings are used to aid in the prevention of injury to the limb while the socket is in place. Damage to the limb may still occur despite the protection that a liner may provide.
There exists a need for new devices and methods that provide additional functionality to an amputee who uses a socket.